


Rights, Wrongs, and Romance Novels

by IvyCpher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blushing, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hanky panky, Multi, Polyandry, Pre-Relationship, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: When Hermione arrives a few days before the Quidditch World Cup, Fred and George just can't leave her alone.





	Rights, Wrongs, and Romance Novels

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T ship twincest! Don't interpret this as twincest! This is just both Fred and George being in love with Hermione and Hermione loving them both back!!

Fred and George are more than excited for the Quidditch World Cup, but there's something more that they're almost just as excited for; and that something was Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger, their bookishly beautiful and talented underclassmen who they had both had crushes on since their third year, had just arrived an hour or so ago and was up in Ginny's room unpacking. They had of course offered to help her unpack but their mother saw through their plans in an instant and forbid them from traveling to the girls' room.

But Fred and George had ways of sneaking around their mother. They had asked their older brother Charlie to go off on a tangent about dragons to their mother and Charlie, as predicted, happily obliged. And while Charlie started telling their mother about a dragon named Norbeta that singed off his eyebrows, the twins quietly snuck upstairs.

Ginny's bedroom door was closed all except for a crack. The twins peered in and could see both Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the bed with flushed faces. Hermione was holding out a book to Ginny, "Here, it took me some thinking how to smuggle it into my house but I don't think my parents found it. I bring home so many books that they don't even go through them anymore." She was grinning softly and biting her bottom lip.

"Oh thanks, Hermione!" Ginny gasped, quickly taking the book. Her eyes scanned the cover and she giggled. "You will show me how to use that cover changing charm will you?" She clutched the book to her chest. "If mum finds it she'd probably burn it and if Ron... Ugh he'd just never shut up about it!"

Both of the girls started giggling at that.

Fred and George looked at each other with identical grins, then stood up and pushed open the bedroom door together. "Oh come on, Ginny," Fred said, biting back a laugh, he hurried over to the bed and sat down between them. "You think mum would burn your book?" He snatched it out of her hands. "' _ A Night in Paris?'" _

"Sounds cheesy," George flopped down besides Fred and looked over at the book, tsking softly. "A dull title. If anything she might be surprised you're reading such fluff!"

"W-What!?" Ginny sputtered, climbing over her brothers to take the book back. Her face was almost as red as her hair and she looked a mix of both surprise and anger. "It's not- you mean.." She looked down at the book then back up to her brothers, sitting on her knees near Hermione. "Mum doesn't read this stuff, does she?"

"Oh-ho, she does." Said George.

"She's been using that same cover charm you were just talking to Hermione about." Fred winked at Hermione. "We'd know, remember two summers ago how she got on us for putting muggle hair dye in Percy's shampoo?"

George leaned against Fred with a sigh, "I still think he didn't look half bad blond,  _ but  _ mum didn't think it was funny." He said more to Hermione than to Ginny. "She made us organize the whole living room!"

"That's when we found some of her eh- more advanced literature hiding behind fake covers of knitting patterns." Fred snickered, the tips of his ears going red.

Hermione and Ginny shared a smile, their faces even redder than before. "That's surprising-" Hermione finally muttered. "I never thought your mum.." She shook her head and her dark curls fell into her face. "I can't believe you two would read her books!"

"Oh it's not that we read them-," George started but then paused. "Well Fred did." He grinned and shook his twin by the shoulder.

"Guilty," Laughed Fred. "But you can't seriously blame us for reading them when you're smuggling them to Ginny, who mind you is the same age we were when we found them."

Hermione didn't have a comeback, she instead angrily brushed back her hair.

"Did you two have any other reason to come in here than to criticize my book?" Ginny asked, raising a brow. "I don't expect you wanted to borrow it?"

"Well we wanted to speak to Hermione of course," George rolled his eyes. "And it's not like we haven't got our  _ own _ books to read you know. Not of that genre," He guested to the book Ginny was still holding on to. "But muggles do put out some pretty funny ones."

"And I suppose you want me to leave?" Ginny sighed.

"That's the preferred option really," Fred nodded.

With a roll of her eyes, Ginny pushed herself off the bed. She stashed the book under her pillow, "And I guess you don't want me to let mum know you're in here?" She glanced at Hermione then to her brothers with the smallest of grins.

"It would be greatly appreciated," George leaned his head to the side with an awkward sort of smile. "There's some peanut butter Honeydukes chocolate in our room that's all yours if you can give her the impression that we're anywhere else but here."

Ginny shook her head, her smile only growing as she left the room, "Fiiine," She was careful to shut the door behind her.

"Thanks!" Fred shouted after her.

"You're our favourite sister!" George followed.

From behind the door they heard Ginny snort and then descend the stairs to the kitchen.

When the twins looked back to Hermione she was grinning at them questioningly. "Should I be scared that you want to talk to me alone?" She asked, glancing between them, her grin not faltering.

Both Fred and George gasped, throwing their hands to their forehead and slumping against each other in a pretend faint. "Hermione, we're so hurt!" George said in a high voice.

"Can't believe you'd have so little trust in us!" Fred grinned, "Is it so unjust to want to talk? You sound just like our mother!" He sat up straight, "' _ You two leave that poor girl alone! I don't want the either of you sneaking into Ginny's room to talk to her! Whatever you can say to her in that room can just as well be said downstairs!'" _

Hermione burst into a fit of laughter and slumped against the headboard of the bed.

Fred and George looked at each other with redness in their cheeks at the state of Hermione's laughter.

"Honestly I don't see where she's coming from," George shook her head. "It's like she thinks we're going to do something horrible to you, like we ever could."

"Or would." Fred commented.

"Or would. She's just old fashioned." George nodded.

Once Hermione's laughter died down and she sat back up, she took a large breath and shook her head softly. "She does have a point though. I mean if it was you all over at my house.. I'm sure my mother wouldn't allow anyone but Ginny in my room."

"I do hope they know that the girls can visit the boys dormitories at school," Fred shook his head grinning. "Katie Bell has come into our dorm plenty of times."

"Oh?" Hermione smirked, her cheeks darkening.

"Not like that!" George laughed. "We've lost plenty of bets to her and her prize was getting to do our makeup or something else."

Hermione scooted forward closer to the twins, "What? That can't be, how come I've never seen you two in makeup or anything else?"

The twins snickered, "She always forgets to specify  _ where  _ we wear makeup and all what else." They both said.

"I might just wear it out next time though," George shrugged, "I don't think I look half bad in it."

"Oh that would give Dumbledore a kick I bet." Fred gently pushed his brother over. "He'd be asking you for tips."

With a roll of her eyes, Hermione reached under Ginny's pillow and pulled out the book she had given her. Then from the bedside stand she grabbed her wand, "I'm sure you two looked wonderful in your makeup," She muttered without a hint of sarcasm. She tapped the books front cover and in a second it changed from looking like a small novel to a magazine. The front of the book no longer had the Eiffel Tower on it but a picture of three men dressed in red; above them it read  _ Green Day. _

"Aw, Hermione, don't make us blush!" Fred scooted to her side, already blushing quite darkly.

"My hearts all a flutter!" George laughed with his hand over his heart. He moved close to Hermione's other side, now she was seated between them both with the charmed book in her lap.

"Oh please!" Hermione said, trying to sound serious but failing horribly. Her face was red now too, but not nearly as dark as the twins'. She half heartedly tried to push them away from either side of her. "You two are just too much! If your mother comes up here and sees us.." A large grin broke across her face and she couldn't say anymore. She covered her face with her hands, still smiling.

"Oh what can she do?" Fred asked.

"We haven't done anything wrong." George said, "Do you think we've done anything wrong, Hermione?" He asked slowly, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist. Fred copied his brother and wrapped his arm around her waist too.

Slowly Hermione lifted her face from her hands, her dark curls were falling in her face. Her eyes were wide but there was a smile on her face. "No.. Neither of you have done nothing wrong at all." She said, looking from George to Fred. "Nothing at all." She muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Me??? Shipping rare pairs??? More likely than you think!!!
> 
> This ship is so cute ugh I was a blushing mess while I wrote it!! I wish I had a brother tbh.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
